


On The Edge Of Something Old And Something New

by bep_bop



Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [25]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, albert is a jerk, race is sad and wants his friend back, spot is a good roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bep_bop/pseuds/bep_bop
Summary: Albert up and left Manhattan without warning and decided not to go back. Race just wants his friend back.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon & Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982263
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	On The Edge Of Something Old And Something New

The stars were glittering in the sky, the waves gently crashed against the shore and the wind whipped through Albert's hair. It had been years since Albert left the crowded streets of Manhattan. He never looked back once. His whole life was waiting for him, so why waste it in a cramped apartment in a bustling city when he could have moments like these?

Albert was sitting on a cliff somewhere on the coast of Oregon. He'd traveled across the United States just for a fun adventure. The first time he saw all the stars at once, he almost thought he was in a movie. His heart had started pounding and the landscape around him melted away, it was just him and the endless abyss of space.

Though, as Albert basked in the openness of his location, he suddenly started to miss Manhattan. Now normally, he'd be so confident that he picked the right lifestyle. But suddenly Race's face as Albert drove away plastered itself everywhere. He looked up and there it was, Race's face, wet with tears, staring at him.

Albert pulled his backpack onto his lap and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Yes, sending a text was easier, but he always found it so magical when he received a letter in the mail. Also he hadn't necessarily texted Race in a good few months.

The letter read:

_Dear Race,_

_I'm sorry I left you in Manhattan. I never thought I would regret it,_ _but as I sit on a cliff in Oregon, I miss you. I miss all of your snarky comments and sassy responses. I miss the stupid jokes and constant pranks. I miss you so much. I'd drive up to Manhattan and make myself right at home, but that wouldn't feel right. I don't belong in Manhattan anymore. I miss you more than words can say, but I wouldn't feel welcomed. Not after I left without warning. I hope you're doing alright._

_Love, Al <3_

Race gently set the letter on his kitchen counter. Months without contact from Albert and suddenly he gets a letter. A letter sent from God-Knows-Where, Oregon and Albert outright admits he's not coming back. Tears slipped from his eyes and he slid to the floor. He just wanted his best friend to come home, not a letter saying he's never returning.

Race's roommate Spot walked in and found the blonde crying on the kitchen floor. He walked over, crouched down and gently grabbed Race's hands.

"Hey, Racer. What's wrong?"

Race hiccuped and looked at Spot. "He's not coming back. Never. He's leaving me."

"Hey, hey, who's leaving you? Who do I need to punch?" Spot sat next to Race and consoled him.

"Albert. H-He sent me a letter an' 'e said he's never coming back."

Race leaned into Spot's side as his cries filled the silence of the apartment. Nothing felt right, not anymore. It had always been Race and Albert against the world, but it was officially time for Race to move on and find a new partner in crime.

Race always hoped that he'd see Albert on the streets one day, but he never did. The friendly ginger was nowhere to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i cried over a fic by manhattans_here earlier and suddenly i was inspired


End file.
